kanonfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Argonské účtování, kniha 3
Argonské účtování, kniha 3 (v originále The Argonian Account, Book 3) je kniha ze série Argonské účtování. Text Argonské účtování kniha třetí napsal Waughin Jarth Decumus Scotti měl být v Gideonu, plně pocísařštělém městě na jihu Černého močálu, a jménem stavebního výboru pana Vanecha uzavírat obchodní smlouvy pro zlepšení obchodu v celé provincii. Místo toho se nacházel v napůl potopené, prohnilé vísce zvané Hixinoag, kde neznal ani živou duši krom drogového pašeráka jménem Chaero Gemullus. Gemulla nijak zvlášť nezmátlo, když se obchodní karavana vydala k severu namísto k jihu. Dokonce se se Scottim rozdělil o vědro trousek, malých křehkých rybek, jež nakoupil od vesničanů. Císařský úředník by je měl raději vařené, nebo alespoň mrtvé, ale Gemullus mu s lehkomyslnou samozřejmostí vysvětlil, že mrtvé či vařené trousky jsou smrtelně jedovaté. "Kdybych teď byl tam, kde bych správně být měl," povzdychl si Scotti a vstrčil si jednu z těch malých mrskavých potvůrek do úst, "dával bych si teď postivou křupavou pečeni, kus sýra a sklenku vína." "Na severu prodávám cukřík, který nakupuju na jihu," pokrčil rameny pašerák. "Musíš být pružnější, příteli, a umět se přizpůsobit." "Já potřebuju obchodovat jen na jediném místě - v Gideonu," zamračil se Scotti. "V tom případě máš několik možností," odvětil jeho společník. "Můžeš prostě zůstat tady. Většina argonských vesnic se dlouho nezdržuje na jednom místě, takže je dost dobře možné, že se Hixinoag přesune přímo před gideonské brány. Sice to potrvá tak jeden až dva měsíce, ale je to asi ten nejjednodušší způsob." "Jenže tím bych nabral strašlivé zpoždění." "Další možností je znovu se připojit ke karavaně," pokračoval Gemullus. "Snad se tentokrát vydá správným směrem, neuvázne v bahně ani její členy do posledního nepobijí loupeživé nagy." "Tyhle vyhlídky už mne nějak nelákají," zahuhlal Scotti ponuře. "Napadá tě ještě něco?" "Nebo se můžeš vézt po kořenech. Podzemním expresem," zašklebil se Gemullus. "Pojď za mnou." Vedl císařského úředníka z vesnice až do houštiny stromů, pokrytých závoji mechu a lišejníku. Pašerák pozorně sledoval zemi a sem tam píchl do lepkavého bahna. Konečně našel místo, kde ze země vylétla sprška olejovitých bublin. "Výborně," zaradoval se. "Teď hlavně nesmíš zmatkovat. Expres tě zaveze rovnou na jih, protože tam se teď všichni na zimu stěhuji. Až kolem sebe uvidíš spousty červeného jílu, poznáš, že už ses dostal na místo. Nezmatkuj, ale dívej se po shluku bublin - to je dýchací otvor, kudy se dostaneš ven." Scotti na Gemulla obrátil skelný pohled. Jeho řeči ani za mák nerozuměl. "Cože?" Společník ho uchopil za rameno a posadil ho na vrchol bublin. "Sem se postav a..." Scotti se rychle nořil do bahna. Upíral na pašeráka pohled plný hrůzy a zoufalství. "Nezapomeň - počkej, dokud neuvidíš červený jíl, a hned jak zahlédneš další bubliny, vynoř se!" Čím víc se Scotti snažil osvobodit, tím rychleji se potápěl. Bahno už mu sahalo po krk a on jen stále nevěřícně hleděl a nedokázal ze sebe vypravit jediné souvislé slovo až na tiché neartikulované "Oóch". "A neměj strach, když tě něco pohltí. V břiše kořenných červů se dá žít celé měsíce." Scotti naposledy vyděšeně zalapal po dechu, zavřel oči a zmizel v bahně. Ucítil kolem sebe nečekané teplo. Když otevřel oči, zjistil, že je obklopen průsvitnou lepkavou hmotou a rychle se řítí směrem k jihu klouzaje bahnem, jako by plul vzduchem. Spletitá síť kořenů ho hnala stále vpřed. Scotti byl stejným dílem zmatený jako nadšený. Šílenou rychlostí uháněl neznámým prostředím a obkružoval a přeskakoval vláknitá chapadla stromů, které nemohl vidět. Spíš než jako jízda podzemním expresem v hlubinách bažiny mu toto cestování připomínalo let po nebi za hluboké noci. Když trochu vzhlédl k obrovské spleti kořenů, všiml si, jak se kolem něco plazí. Bylo to osm stop dlouhé, bezruké, beznohé, bezbarvé, bezoké, takřka beztvaré "cosi", co proplouvalo mezi kořeny. Uvnitř se něco černalo - když se "to" připlazilo blíž, zjistil úředník s hrůzou, že je to nějaký Argoňan, který mu zamával. Nechutná obluda se trochu narovnala a pak pokračovala dál. Decumovi v mysli vytanula Gemullova slova "stěhování na zimu", "dýchací otvor", "když tě něco pohltí". Ty útržky mu neustále tančily na pokraji mysli, kterou se před nimi zoufale snažil uzavřít. Ale situace byla až příliš jasná. Napřed snědl pár živých rybek, aby ho vzápětí zaživa spolklo něco, co mu teď slouží jako dopravní prostředek. Musel si to přiznat: seděl také v břiše jednoho z oněch červů. Rozhodl se, že raději omdlí. Postupně se probouzel z krásného snu, v němž ho teple objímala nějaká žena. S usměvem otevřel oči, do nichž ho ihned udeřila, nebo spíš kolem prosvištěla, krutá skutečnost. Jeho "hostitel" se stále šíleně a slepě řítil vpřed. Klouzání po kořenech se však už nepodobalo letu noční oblohou, ale oblohou za svítání, plnou jiskřivých červánků. Scotti si vzpomněl, co mu Gemullus říkal o červeném jílu - to znamená, že už se dostal k cíli své cesty. Teď už zbývalo jen najít bubliny a vystoupit, či spíše vystoupat. Nikde však žádné bubliny neviděl. Přestože uvnitř červa bylo teplo a príjemně, cítil cestovatel, jak se na něj ze všech stran tlačí nezměrná váha okolní země. "Hlavně nezmatkovat," radil mu Gemullus. To se lehko řekne, ale hůř provede, Začal se všelijak vrtět, ale červa, který v sobě cítil pohyb, to jen pobídlo k větší rychlosti. Najednou se přímo před Scottim vynořil tenký pramen bublin, které z nějakého podzemního proudu stoupaly bahnem přímo vzhůru, skrz kořeny až na neviděný povrch země. Ve chvíli, kdy přes něj kořenový červ proplouval, se Decimus ze všech sil vrhl vpřed. Překvapivě snadno prorazil tenkou kůži svého hostitele a bubliny ho rychle vynášely vzhůru. Než se nadál, země ho vyplivla do červenavého, rozbředlého bláta. Pod nedalekým stromem postávali dva šedí Argoňané a drželi síť, v níž se svíjelo několik chlupatých krysovitých tvorečků. Se zdvořilou zvědavostí pohlédli směrem ke Scottimu, zatímco ze stromu do nastavené nástrahy spadla další oběť. Přestože se cestovatel v těchto věcech nevyznal, pochopil, že muži tímto zůsobem rybaří. "Dobrý den, pánové," zašveholil bodře, "byli byste tak laskaví a mohli mi ukázat, kudy se dostanu do Gideonu?" Muži, kteří se představili jako Plápolající plamen a Smotek čerstvých listů, na seve jen nechápavě pohlédli. "Koho hledat?" Otázal se pak Smotek čerstvých listů. "Myslím, že se jmenuje," pravil Scotti a snažil si vzpomenout na obsah jedné listiny z truhlice, která už dávno zmizela v Černém močálu, "Archein Pravonohý kámen." Plápolající plamen přikývl. "Za pět zlatek ukázat cestu. Na východ. Tam plantáž, východ od Gideonu. Moc hezké." Scotti si pomyslel, že to je ten nejlepší obchod, jaký v posledních dvou dnech uzavřel, a předal Plápolajícímu plameni pět septimů. Argoňané ho zavedli na blátivou silnici, která se vinula přes útesy, a zakrátko se před nimi na západě vynořila modravá Topalská zátoka. Úředník se rozhlédl po nádherných zděných usedlostech, z jejichž zdí vyrůstaly jasně šarlatové květy. Sám sebe překvapil, když si pomyslel, že to vypadá velice hezky. Cesta pokračovala podál prudké řeky, která tekla východně od zátoky. Říkalo se jí Onkobra a ústila hluboko do Černého močálu, přímo do nejtemnějšího srdce této provincie. Když Decumus pohlédl na plantáže východně od Gideonu, uviděl, že jen několik polí je obděláváno. Na většině ostatních se povalovaly shnilé plodiny z předchozích sklizní, jimiž prorůstaly divoké popínavé rostliny. Sady byly pusté, plné mrtvých či umírajících bezlistých stromů. Argonští nevolníci, kteří pracovali na těch několika dosud nezpustošených rolích, byli vyhublí, vyčerpaní, takřka na pokraji smrti. Podobali se spíše strašidelným duchům než živoucím bytostem. Po dvou hodinách neustálého plahočení k východu vypadaly usedlosti stále působivě, alespoň zdálky. Silnice byla pořád pevná, i když zarostlá plevelem. Scotti začínal být ze vší té námahy pěkně podrážděný. Děsili ho ti podivní dělníci na polích i ta spousta ladem ležící země. Už se mu tu ani za mák nelíbilo. "Jak je to ještě daleko?" Smotek čerstvých listů a Plápolající plamen se na sebe podívali, jako by se jich ještě nikdo nikdy na nic neptal. "Archein je na východ?" Smotek čerstvých listů uvažoval. "Blízko, nebo daleko?" Plápolající plamen jen vyhýbavě pokrčil rameny a pravil ke Scottimu. "Za pět zlatek ukázat cestu. Na východ. Tam plantáž. Moc hezké." "Ty nemáš ani ponětí, kde to je, co?" vykřikl Scotti. "Proč jsi to neřekl hned? Mohl jsem se zeptat někoho jiného!" Tu se ozval zvuk koňských kopyt. Blížil se směrem k nim. Scotti vyšel vpřed, aby jezdce pozdravil, a tak si nevšiml, že Plápolající plamen bleskově vystrčil svou spárovitou ruku a cosi zakouzlil. Vzápětí to ale ucítil. po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, svaly na rukou a na nohou mu ztuhly, jako by byl celý zalit pevnou ocelí. Byl paralyzován. Velké paralyzující kouzlo, jak laskavý čtenář možná ví, znamená, že i nadále vidíte a slyšíte, co se kolem děje, i vaše mysl je zcela čistá - pouze tělo vás vůbec neposlouchá. První myšlenka, která Scottimu proletěla hlavou, zněla (slušně řečeno) "A sakra." Plápolající plamen i Smotek čerstvých listů byli, tak jako většina prostých dělníků z Černého močálu, velmi schopnými iluzionisty. A němeli ani trochu rádi císařské. Oba ještěrané sotva stihli shodit Decuma Scottiho vedle cesty, když se zpoza rohu vynořil jezdec. Vypadal nesmírně působivě - šlechtic v blyštivém tmavozeleném plášti, který přesně ladil s barvou jeho pleti, s nabíranou kápí, která jako by s ním byla srostlá a jež mu zdobila hlavu jako rohatá koruna. "Buďte zdrávi, bratři!" pravil jezdec ke dvojici. "Buď zdráv, Archeine Pravonohý kameni," odvětili. "Copak sem pána v tento krásný den přivádí?" "Samá práce, samá práce," povzdychl si Archein s takřka královskou vznešeností. "Jedné z mých dělnic se narodila dvojčata. Dvojčata! Naštěstí je ve městě jeden dobrý obchodník, který se o tenhle problém postará, a ta ženská ani nedělala moc belký povyk. A taky čekám jednoho troubu z císařství, z páně Vanechova stavebního výboru. Mám se s ním setkat v Gideonu. Určitě ho tudy budu muset provést, než mi otevře pokladnice. Bude kolem toho spousta zmatků." Plápolající plamen a Smotek čerstvých listů mu něco soucitného odpověděli, a když Archein Pravonohý kámen konečně odjel, šli se podívat na svou oběť. Naneštěstí pro ně funguje zemská přitažlivost v Černém močále stejně jako jinde v Tamrielu. A tak se jejich zajatec Decumus Scotti kutálel ze stráně, která se vedle cesty svažovala, a v dané chvíli už se topil v řece Onkobře. Výskyt * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls: Dokumenty